1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) device, and more particularly to a USB device which is able to correct skip symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard for connecting an external apparatus, providing hot plug, plug and play and other related functions.
Currently, the USB 2.0 standard provides three transfer rates: low-speed; full-speed; and high-speed transfer rates, which support: 1.5 Mbps; 12 Mbps; and 480 Mbps data rates, respectively. However, even faster transfer rates are being demanded for electronic apparatuses, due to continued advanced technological development, so that the electronic apparatuses may quickly access data from external apparatuses and subsequently perform related operations.
Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum established a next generation USB industry-standard, the USB 3.0. The USB 3.0 standard outlines allows employment of SuperSpeed data transfer and non-SuperSpeed (i.e. USB 2.0) data transfer simultaneously, wherein SuperSpeed data transfer supports a 5 Gbps data rate.